ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Silvergon
, also known as Silvagon is a somewhat ram-like monster that first appeared in Ultraman Tiga. He appeared in Episode 26. Silvergon is similar to Red King. Subtitle: Ultraman Tiga Powers/Weapons *Super Strength: Unlike most monsters, Silvergon has and is gifted with very incredible pure brute strength and can easily overpower all but the strongest of enemies. His strength is powerful enough that it even allows him to physically shatter protective energy barriers, such as Tiga’s dome, with his palms, as well as strong enough kill other monsters with one bite. This strength is also powerful enough for Tiga's power mode to have difficulty in battle. * Armored Skin: Silvergon is covered in a thick skin, which acts as armor, which can repel most attacks. *Fire Energy Ball Blasts: King Silvergon can fire missile-strength, explosive blue fire ball blasts of blue energy spewed from his mouth. *Whip Tail: Silvergon's tail is long and thick; ideal for whipping and bashing his foes into submission. *Rainbow Underworld: Silvergon can create a huge rainbow that acts as a gateway to some kind of underworld, full of snow. Silvergon generates a subspace dimension which it uses as a home and a hunting ground. The entrance/exit is marked by a rainbow arc and the underworld dimension, as well as the rainbow, will vanish completely and fades away when Silvergon is dead/destroyed. The only way out is through the same rainbow from which the victims came. *Horns: Silvergon can use his horns as effective melee weapons. Weakness Silvergon's eyesight is so bad that by simply standing still, one can outmaneuver him with ease. History Silvergon was a monster that dwelled within another dimension known as "The Rainbow Underworld," an alternate dimension where he reigned supreme. Upon noticing a family of humans that wandered into his domain, Silvergon gave chase but luckily for them, Silvergon's poor eyesight caused him to overlook his prey and he turned away Once GUTS arrived to investigate the Rainbow Underworld, they were attacked by another monster that lived within the dimension, Gagi. Gagi attacked the family trapped inside his barrier dome, but Silvergon soon arrived and attacked Gagi himself, breaking through Gagi's barrier. Silvergon overpowered Gagi with ease, shrugging off nearly all of his attacks and even tearing off one of Gagi's whips until finally, Silvergon killed Gagi by mauling at his throat. Silvergon then turned his attention to GUTS and the family he encountered before and attacked them both. Daigo transformed into Ultraman Tiga and distracted Silvergon from his attention on GUYS. Silvergon’s strength gave Tiga great difficulty in competing against the powerful monster, both his own physical strength was outmatched and even the Zepellion Beam (while managing to topple Silvergon to the ground) were both shook off by the beast. Tiga then changed to Power Mode, but even then Power Mode couldn’t even overpower Silvergon’s strength and he was tossed around by the monster. Suddenly, GUTS alerted Tiga of Silvergon’s weakness: His poor eyesight. Tiga used this advantage to tease Silvergon who became frustrated, but finally Tiga managed to piledrive Silvergon into the ground, trapping the behemoth so he couldn't escape. Tiga flew high into the sky and flew back down on Silvergon at incredible speed, turning his body into energy, and rammed straight threw Silvergon, killing him in a huge explosion. The Rainbow Underworld then disappeared into nothingness. Trivia *Suit actor: Toshio Miyake *Due to Silvergon's name and appearance, Goldras's existence was to mirror that of Silvergon by being a monster element made of gold, whereas Silvergon was made of Silver. *Silvergon was created from a modifyed Sealizar suit. *Silvergon is the only monster that tries to imitate an Ultra's abilities. *Silvergon's sight resembles that of a frog, as neither can see objects that don't move. *this also resembles t rex in jurassic park, which in reality t rex has a good eyesight Ultraman Dyna Silvergon reappeared in Episode 16 of Ultraman Dyna as Clone Silvergon. Silvergon was cloned 10 years later by a scientists, along with Sildron. Clone Silvergon was made as a test item for the scientist's self-made monster: Neosaurus. But first, he was tested against Clone Sildron, in order to test his power. With his improved eye sight, Silvergon fought ferociously with Sildron. After thoroughly killing Sildron, Super GUTS attacked Clone Silvergon and succeeded in making him half blind. Later, Clone Silvergon returned and confronted Super GUTS for attacking him. However he was confronted by the newly released Neosaurus. Sure enough, Clone Silvergon's strength was feeble in comparison to the bioweapon was ultimately destroyed by Neosaurus's Helix beam. Trivia *Suit actor: Koji Mimura *In comparison to the original Silvergon, Clone Silvergon has black head horns and blue lining in between his muscle ridges. *Clone Silvergon seems to have enchanced hearing and sight after being cloned, as he can identify humans even when they are not moving, only talking. This might substitute for the change in appearance for what is supposed to be a Clone character. Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers Silvergon reappeared in the movie Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers as King Silvergon. After transforming Ultraman Mebius into a bronze statue, Super Alien Hipporito’s unleashed King Silvergon and King Goldras to attack Japan. The duo seemed indestructible, even when the air force launched an attack that was futile to their strength, and their rampage continued into the night. Super Alien Hipporit joined them in the rampage until Ultraman Tiga arrived to stop them. Tiga was able to handle both King Monsters until their master joined in the attack, and Tiga was overpowered by the Trio. Dyna and Gaia soon joined the battle, again evened the odds for Tiga. Dyna battled King Silvergon by himself, and eventually the monster was destroyed by the Sogent Ray. Trivia *Suit actor: Satoshi Yamamoto *In this film, King Silvergon possesses the ability to spit blue fireballs, an ability he never used before. *During the film's climax, King Silvergon's head and arms formed one-half of the Giga Chimera's main heads and arms. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie King Silvergon reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. King Silvergon was one of Ultraseven's last kill as Ultraman Belial sends both him and King Goldras to kill Ultraseven, but Ultraseven kills them both with the Eye Slugger before dying himself. Trivia *The King Silvergon suit from Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers was reused for Silvergon's appearance in the film. Ultra Zero Fight As a Silvergon rampaged on the desert-like planet Fanton, the natives of that world were saved by ultraman Zero who appeared in the nick of time to protect a group of locals. Countering its famous strength with StrongCorona mode, Zero performed the Ultra Hurricane on the beast. While it was in the air, Zero changed into LunaMiracle and used the Luna Wave to tame Silvergon and bring it back down in a barrier. No longer a threat Zero allowed it to return to its home dimension. Trivia *King Silvergon suit from Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers was reused for appearance in Ultra Zero Fight. Zero vs Silvergon.jpg Figure Release Information Rarity slivergon-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Slivergon from Bandai Japan kingslivergon-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai King Slivergon from Bandai Japan Gallery Silvagon.jpg File:Silvegon2.jpg|Clone Silvergon vs Neosaurus File:Silvegon3.jpg|Clone Silvergon vs. Neoaurus Clone Silvergon getting shot in the eye.jpg|Clone Silvergon getting shot in the eye King Silvergon and King Goldras.jpg|King Silvergon and King Goldras Zero vs Silvergon.jpg|Silvergon as seen Ultra Zero Fight 2 Videos Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Kaiju Silvergon Category:Villains Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju